This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. The OR/WA Collaborative Genetics Research Program is a joint effort funded equally by the Washington and Oregon National Primate Research Centers. The purpose of this program is to develop and support genetic research investigations at both Centers and to promote collaborative projects between the two centers. The program encompasses 1) improving genotyping methods for use in genetic studies, 2) initiating phenotypic studies to identify potential animal models and to develop new genetic research projects, 3) providing technical training and expertise for investigator initiated genetic research. In the past year, acollaboration was initiated between the ONPRC and the WaNPRC to explore the genetic basis of spontaneous SIB in macaques at both NPRCs. In support of this venture, genotype assays were developed to test candidate genetic associations. In addition, we launched an expanded SNP assay for verifying the ancestry of rhesus and cynomolgus macaques.